


Delivrez-nous du mal

by Foxlady



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Forced Marriage, Gen, Religious Conflict
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: El modo más simple de echar a perder la boda de Marie-Antoniette y Louis de Borbón era arruinar la reputación de la hija de menor de Marie Thérese de Austria. Oscar pude detenerlo, pero cuál será el costo para una adolescente Oscar que duda ante la responsabilidad de tomar vidas?
Relationships: André Grandier/Oscar François de Jarjayes, Oscar François de Jarjayes/Marie Antoinette
Kudos: 5





	Delivrez-nous du mal

Todo era culpa suya, por supuesto. Si hubiera accedido a la idea de su padre de vestirse como la princesa, nada de esto hubiera pasado: y fue esa culpabilidad en parte quizá la que hizo que Oscar les sacara tanta ventaja a los desesperados guardias buscando a la princesa secuestrada por “ bandoleros” ( bandoleros las pelotas, pensó Oscar, los bandoleros no usaban pistolas de semejante calidad, ni habrían tenido semejante entendimiento del dónde, el cómo y la protección que escoltaba a la princesa lorenesa/austríaca rumbo a su prometido) Oscar estaba profundamente furiosa consigo misma por no haber previsto esto de la facción anti austríaca, y también por permitir que la escolta de la Reina la decidiera la nobleza y la estirpe y no la destreza. Con decir que partieron cincuenta jinetes detrás de ella cuando los bandoleros de llevaron a la princesa cruzada sobre una montura, pero ahora, el sol ya puesto y una docena de accidentes a su espalda al cruzar por espesos bosques y riachuelos, era sola que seguía el rastro.

La escena que se encontró al atravesar un cementerio abandonado fue extraña, por decir los menos. Los caballos de los secuestradores estaban a un lado, y seis de los matones que habían comandado el secuestro estaban en fila detrás de un nicho, sombreros en las manos y aires tan piadosos como podría haberlo tenido un caballo: y al otro lado, estaba el grueso Monseñor de Rouen, con una cruz en la mano y una Biblia en el otro, el Duque de Germaine, un látigo en una mano y una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, sujetando con la otra mano a la princesa austríaca, que no dejaba de llorar, empapando la mordaza de encaje que le cruzaba la cara.

Detrás de la escena, embozado en una capa y sombrero, estaba Louis Phillipe de Orléans, brazos cruzados y una expresión satisfecha.

\- Qué atrocidad han hecho?! Han insultado a su Rey con esto!- exclamó Oscar, tirando de las riendas, la pistola en su mano.

\- Llegaste muy tarde, soldadito! La austríaca es mi esposa, nunca permitiríamos que fuera Reina…!- gritó el Duque, agitando el látigo. Los gemidos horrorizados de Antonieta, casi colgando del brazo del enorme Duque partían el corazón: y Oscar, los ojos dilatados, comprendía con espanto el plan de esos monstruos. Sin importar si el matrimonio era válido o no, que posiblemente lo era con ese abate pervertido oficiando, una princesa con semejante desdoro en su honor jamás sería aceptada como Delfina de Francia. Menos enlazada a un príncipe de la sangre!

\- La has hecho tu mujer, aunque odias a los austríacos?- exclamó Oscar desmontando, y el Duque rió, sin ningún temor al verla acercarse, ninguna impresión en su rostro ante la esbelta adolescente que había sido nombrada guardaespalda de María Antonieta.

\- El clima es malo por acá… el clima, la peste, los embarazos…- dijo Duque con una risa, dándole un sacudón a Antonieta, y Oscar vio la pesadilla, el abyecto terror en sus ojos.- No será mi mujer por mucho tiempo!-

\- No, será tu viuda.- dijo Oscar, y el sable fue tan veloz que no fue sino un brillo de plata en el aire. María Antonieta chilló tras la mordaza cuando Oscar ignoró al Duque que se desangraba por el cuello cortado y le disparó directamente en la cara al obispo, antes de echar a correr como rayo tras el príncipe de Orléans, que incrédulo miró atrás mientras huía, sacando una pistola.

\- Ella no vivirá…!- exclamó, apuntándole a Antonieta: pero resonó un tiro, y Oscar, sin tener que mirar supo quién había disparado desde el camino.

\- André! Que no escape nadie vivo!- bramó, y los tiros de ambos abatieron a los rufianes, que intentaban huir al bosque. Oscar persiguió al último, y lo acabó con la espada, mientras André desmontaba junto a la aterrorizada princesa y la desataba.

\- Su Alteza, está herida…?- preguntó, y ella sacudió a cabeza sin dejar de llorar, su pelo despeinado y la manga de su blanco vestido desgarrada, pero sin más daños. André no supo qué más hacer que pasarle su chaqueta por los hombros, pero ella, gimiendo, se volvió hacia Oscar, que estaba de pie junto al hombre que matara, la espada aún ensangrentada en la mano, el cuerpo tenso y quieto.

\- Oscar?- llamó André, pero ella no se movió. Pasó un momento, y entonces Antonieta se soltó de André y tropezando fue hasta la figura quieta, poniendo una mano blanca en la manga nívea de la guardia.

\- Te llamas Oscar? Me has salvado la vida… más que la vida.- dijo entre lágrimas, apegando la frente al firme hombro.- Por ello toda Austria y Francia te lo agradecerán, tendrás todo lo que quieras, has sido tan valiente…-

\- Ha sido mi deber, su Alteza.- dijo Oscar, pero su voz era opaca, desprovista de vida.

\- Estás herido acaso?-

\- No, su Alteza.- dijo Oscar, y Antonieta nunca había visto un rostro tan noble, tan hermoso, y tan desolado a la vez. Pero Oscar la llevó directo a montar en su caballo, y montando detrás en el poderoso corcel, habló con firmeza.- Nunca nadie puede saber lo que ocurrió aquí. He lavado con sangre el honor de Francia.- suspiró.- Le robaron unas joyas y la dejaron en el descampado, en donde yo la retuve esperando la escolta. Es todo lo que diremos, y su boda, que pacificará una guerra europea, se llevará a cabo para evitar el derramamiento de sangre.- acabó con voz derrotada.- Al menos, ya no más que ésta…!- agregó, antes de picar espuelas y galopar, Antonieta contra su pecho. André las siguió, el corazón apretado ante la desolación en la voz de Oscar.

*********************************

Los funerales del Duque, el Conde y el Obispo estuvieron llenos de pompa y honores, ya que se creía que habían muerto tratando de detener a bandoleros que atacaran la comitiva austríaca: y Antonieta se halló asistiendo a esos funerales pocos días antes de su boda como quien camina en un sueño, confusa y dolorida. Su piedad filial fue muy elogiada, cuando se echó a llorar inconteniblemente en el velatorio, la deshonra que le habían infligido con esa farsa de matrimonio como una herida quemante: su pureza y honor, aún más admiradas cuando puso su mano en la del joven Louis y fueron unidos ante Dios y los hombres.

Pero unas semanas después de la boda, Antonieta no había vuelto a ver al hermoso y letal Oscar, que le había salvado la vida, y más que eso, su honor. No se había atrevido a preguntar, pero finalmente una tarde, con el Delfín de cacería, se atrevió a hablarle al Conde de Mercy, que le leía un tomo en historia francesa.

\- Hay un guardia… la persona que me salvó en la comitiva. Se llama Oscar. Quiero que venga a verme.- dijo, interrumpiéndolo. Mercy, que era el maestro absoluto de la ceja elocuente, le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

\- No es apropiado de la Delfina distinguir a miembros de la guardia por sobre otros, mademoiselle.-

\- Pues quiero que venga a verme. Si no lo solicitas tú, se lo pediré a la condesa de Noailles.-

\- No debería llamar la atención a ese desafortunado incidente...-

\- Conde de Mercy.- dijo Antonieta, irguiéndose en toda la firmeza de sus dieciseís años.- Puede encontrar a esa persona y traérmela, o puedo pedir un carruaje y visitar a los nobles de casa en casa hasta que le encuentre, como en la Cenicienta. Dígame qué prefiere.- soltó, y su mentón alzado en tozudez era la absoluta imagen de su madre, a quien Mercy había adorado. Con un fruncimiento de labios, el conde capituló, y tras asegurarle que se haría como deseaba, volvió a sus lecturas, que hacían bostezar a la Delfina.

Lo cierto, es que su brutal salvamento había sido algo digno una novela, pensaba que su galante, severo y juvenil salvador merecía algo más que el agradecimiento vago que había recibido por salvarla. Con el egoísmo juvenil de una princesa tan protegida, la muerte de esos hombres la había disgustado y asqueado, pero no alterado en lo más mínimo: su atención había estado puesta en su resplandeciente salvador y su romántica apostura, tan formal y melancólica. Acaso no lo había visto porque habían tomado venganza aliados de sus asaltantes? Habría pagado con su vida ese salvamento?-

********************************  
\- Oscar, deja esa botella en paz, no son ni las diez de la mañana.-

\- Pero me duele la cabeza!-

\- Es como el huevo y la gallina, te informo.- dijo André, brazos cruzados, guardando la botella de regreso en el anaquel y volviendo al dormitorio en donde Oscar seguía en camisón, envuelta en las mantas, con las cortinas corridas. El consumo de vinos selectos se había triplicado para la Casa Jarjayes, todo gracias a la nueva costumbre de Oscar de no irse a dormir si aún se encontraba sus propios pies: y a veces, para variar, salía a beber a bares en donde se entretenía buscando camorras, las que ganaba, pero de las que sólo volvía porque su caballo era muy inteligente y traía a su ebria ama a casa. André solía seguirla, aunque con frecuencia se le escapaba: y la verdad no había podido culparla al comienzo por beber en cantidad, porque cuando había renunciado a la guardia y enviado a su padre a la mierda, la paliza que el Conde le dio - tres veces- había sido suficiente para que le doliera del pelo a los pies. Finalmente Herminde había intervenido para que dejaran en paz a Oscar, a la cual su familia estaba actualmente ignorando con saña: así que si André no se preocupaba de que comiera, le quitaba la botella o le peleaba para que se levantara y bañase, Oscar ya habría dejado un cadáver muy flaquito bajo los edredones.

Lo peor de todo, pensó André batiendo seis huevos para hacer un budín con que tentar su inexistente apetito, era que el origen de esta... actitud... lo conocía bien. La secreta masacre en el bosque había sido llevada a cabo con la habilidad asombrosa de la espada y la pistola de Oscar, y el propio André no sentía mayor remordimiento: esos criminales habían secuestrado a una adolescente, princesa o no, no sólo para casarla por la fuerza, sino para desatar una guerra que había cobrado miles de vidas y años de miseria. Había sido un plan muy maquiavélico, muy hábil y a prueba de todo: la simple captura, eso sin hablar del “matrimonio”, forzado o no, de una princesa de la sangre, habría arruinado todo y asegurado la guerra con Austria. Era un acertijo imposible, y Oscar, con su rápida mente, se había dado cuenta que ese nudo gordiano sólo tenía una solución.

Pero había sido un montón de sangre, y André, que no había sentido más que admiración por la elegante letalidad de Oscar, sabía que para ella, los valores de Rousseau y la iglesia le habían calado muy adentro, y que aborrecía el quitar una vida, máxime tantas, y sin juicio, sin nada más que su propio convencimiento…

Sí, empezaba a desesperar. Había asumido que Oscar, tras su reacción visceral de horror y disgusto, habría hecho la paz con la situación, se habría dado cuenta la de vidas que había salvado, y habría vuelto a la normalidad. Pero iban semanas y ella no parecía recuperarse, lo que había traído un sinnúmero de dramas en la Corte y en casa. Dramas que a ella ahora parecían importarle un carajo.

Qué hacer? Cómo devolver la vida a esos grandes ojos apagados, que se pasaban los días mirando el techo o leyendo a deprimentes filósofos alemanes? A quién podía pedirle ayuda, si nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía saber lo que había pasado en el bosque?

Estaba metiendo el budín en el horno, Nanna a su lado quejándose de que Oscar otra vez estaba encerrada en la biblioteca en vez de salir al sol, cuando oyó un carruaje en el empedrado de la entrada y se enderezó extrañado. Faltaban horas para que el General regresara de París, y la Condesa no debía regresar hasta el fin de semana de Versalles. Y eso sonaba como una berlina elegantísima, no precisamente un cochecito de lechero.

\- Nanna, vigila que no se queme, es para Oscar.- rogó, entregándole el budín y limpiándose las manos en el delantal, para salir al patio trasero y rodear la esquina de la mansión. 

Efectivamente, una bellísima berlina color caoba tapizada en seda azul y con adornos dorados se había estacionado frente a la escalera, y de ella descendía un hombre alto, acompañado de una jovencita que a pesar del sol, iba embozada en una capa.   
André sintió que se le erizaba el pelo cuando reconoció al Conde de Mercy, porque eso dejaba muy en claro quién era la jovencita, a quien no había nadie que la recibiera, excepto un Oscar que probablemente ya llevaba media botella en la biblioteca. Como rayo regresó adentro, y se lanzó a la biblioteca sin tocar la puerta siquiera, para exclamar sin aliento.

\- Oscar! Es la Delfina!-

\- Qué pasa con la Delfina?- dijo ella, un libraco en la piernas, el mentón en la mano, ojos enrojecidos volviéndose a él con poco interés.

\- Está afuera!!-

\- No hables tonterías, André…-

\- ASÓMATE Y ME DICES SI ESTOY INSOLADO ENTONCES!- bramó André, a lo que Oscar se levantó, se asomó al ventanal de la biblioteca, se le cayó el libro, dio un tropiezo y se apoyó en el vidrio con las manos como si eso la ayudara a enfocar mejor.

\- Dulce Jesús!-

\- Qué hago yo ahora? Qué hacemos?!- Andres aleteó desesperadamente.

\- Mi chaqueta roja! Y un pedazo de perejil para mascar!- ordenó Oscar, arreglándose el pelo en una cola, intentando salir corriendo, tropezando con el bendito libro y casi cayendo.- Que sirva té en la galería y… por Dios, debe venir a echarme en cara que abandoné mis funciones, a no ser que…- 

\- Que qué?- André regresaba con la chaqueta, y un cepillo de pelo, que le pasó con menos amabilidad que a los caballos.

\- No importa.- dijo Oscar enderezándose, y a pesar de su palidez, había una chispa de vida en sus ojos al mirarlo.- No dejaré que nada te pase, André. La responsabilidad es mía sola.- agregó, saliendo al pasillo para bajar, comiéndose las hojas de perejil que André pusiera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- De qué estás hablando…?- empezó André, pero ella ya había bajado.

**************************


End file.
